


Пикник

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), WN (W_N)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Relationships: Chris Pine/Karl Urban
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Пикник

— Господи, Карл, разве тут можно хоть что-то найти, — возмущённо пробормотал Крис, перерывая горы вещей на заднем сидении автомобиля.

— Просто ты плохо ищешь, — хмыкнул Карл, с видимым удовольствием наблюдая, как тот пыхтит, сопит и выуживает из салона то футболку, то зажигалку, то надувной матрас.

— Ты вообще уверен, что взял его?

— Абсолютно. Я же знал, куда — вернее, с кем — еду. Сам я мог бы и обойтись без запасов на все случаи жизни.

— Можно подумать, ты возишь всё это барахло из-за меня, — обиженно фыркнул Пайн.

— Ну, а из-за кого же ещё? — усмехнулся Карл, откидываясь на спинку походного стула и, отхлебнув пива, продолжил: — Бери правее. И поторапливайся, а то превратишься в хрустящую курочку-гриль.

— Сам знаю. Чёрт возьми, тут всегда так печёт?

Карл ничего не ответил, продолжая смотреть за мучениями Криса и уже начиная задумываться о том, что, возможно, стоит ему помочь. Но, видимо, помощь уже не требовалась.

— Нашёл! — победоносно выкрикнул Пайн и вынырнул из салона, сжимая в руке заветный тюбик с солнцезащитным кремом.

— Ну, поздравляю.

— Только я, это, не дотянусь…

— Куда ещё ты собрался тянуться? — Карл лениво приподнял бровь и недоверчиво покосился на Пайна.

— На, держи, — тот сунул ему в ладонь тюбик и подставил спину. — Намажь, а?

— Крис, блин, даже я достаю до своей спины, а ты, значит, нет?

— Ну пожалуйста! — умоляюще протянул Пайн.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой, но в следующий раз будешь мазаться сам. И заранее.

— Обещаю.

— Ха, как будто ты сам в это веришь, — буркнул Карл, но отставил бутылку с пивом, открыл тюбик и, выдавив щедрую порцию крема себе на ладонь, дотронулся до горячей и уже покрасневшей спины.

— Наконец-то… — со вздохом, наполненным облегчением, вздохнул Крис, когда кожи коснулись прохладные влажные пальцы.

Карл провёл по лопаткам, активно втирая крем и стараясь не обращать внимания на томные стоны Криса, сопровождающие каждое его действие.

— Больно?

— Нет, хорошо. У тебя волшебные руки.

— Ты не оригинален.

— Плевать.

Крис расслабился и обмяк, очевидно наслаждаясь сеансом спонтанного массажа, и Карл отметил, что это работает в обе стороны. Он мягко гладил его по плечам, плавно вёл пальцами по пояснице, тщательно растирая крем и стараясь хорошенько намазать каждый дюйм чувствительной кожи. Аллергия на солнце, да и просто повышенная восприимчивость к солнечным лучам — это не шутки.

— Всё, готово. Теперь тебе не грозит стать обедом какого-нибудь людоеда.

— Уже? — судя по голосу, Крис был разочарован.

— А на что ты рассчитывал? Я тебе не девица из спа-салона.

— Спа-салон, м-м-м…

— Всё, проваливай. Выпей пива, там есть ещё пара бутылок в багажнике.

— Где-е-е? Ты предлагаешь мне снова отправиться в эту бездну? Да твоя тачка похлеще любой чёрной дыры!

— А ты, значит, разбираешься в чёрных дырах?

— А то! Я же капитан звездолёта, не забыл? — расхохотался Крис.

— Забудешь тут, как же.

— Ну, кто тебя знает, о, мой доктор с божественными руками, — Крис развернулся и, опять подойдя вплотную, одарил Карла ослепительной улыбкой.

— Что-то я не пойму, это ты так ко мне клеишься? — Карл с удивлением изогнул бровь и вопросительно покосился на Криса.

— Кто, я? — тот захлопал глазами, но даже не попытался отступить. — М-м, а если и так, ты что-то имеешь против?

— Господи боже, да ты ведь даже не пьян. С чего вдруг такие порывы?

— А может быть, я перегрелся?

— Действительно. И как это я не подумал?

Ситуация становилась слишком двусмысленной. Шутки шутками, но Пайн продолжал стоять перед Карлом, без футболки, с распахнутыми глазами и поистине блядской ухмылкой.

— Значит, так, — решительно начал Карл, прокашливаясь и будто не замечая появившуюся в голосе хрипотцу, — сейчас ты кончаешь придуриваться, я приношу ещё пива, и мы тупо пьём, травим байки и делаем то, что обычно делают старые добрые друзья. Идёт?

— Идёт. — Крис согласно кивнул, но по-прежнему не сдвинулся с места.

— Крис? Эй, ты ещё тут?

— Не уверен… — он покачнулся и теперь выглядел так, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок.

— Блядь, похоже, ты по-настоящему перегрелся, — Карл подхватил Криса под руки, не давая тому встретиться носом с землёй, и, оттащив в сторону, усадил на стул.

— Я в порядке.

— Чёрта с два ты в порядке! Ну-ка, смотри сюда. Сколько пальцев? — Карл опустился на корточки и выставил пятерню, зажав большой и указательный.

— Урбан, отстань, ты ненастоящий доктор, — отмахнулся Пайн. 

— Хм, а пару минут назад ты говорил по-другому. — Карл похлопал его по щекам, потрогал лоб — вот где бы пригодился медицинский сканер, — но Крис был прав: он ни хрена не доктор, поэтому проводить обследование и ставить диагнозы у него получалось из рук вон плохо.

— Пить хочу, — неожиданно сказал Крис.

— Пойду поищу воду, — Карл поднялся.

— Нет, — Крис ухватил его за руку, — не уходи.

— Слушай, я не смогу принести тебе пить, если ты меня не отпустишь.

— Угу. — Пайн кивнул, но вместо того, чтобы разжать пальцы, резко потянул Карла на себя и прижался своими губами к его.

— Неплохое начало… — пробормотал Карл, стараясь унять возникшее любопытство. В конце концов, это всё ещё могло быть одним из дурацких розыгрышей, которыми Крис никогда не брезговал. А самое верное в таких случаях: просто взять и чуть-чуть подыграть. Поэтому Карл, недолго думая, подался навстречу, превращая короткое столкновение в реалистичный поцелуй, запуская язык Крису в рот и почти что вылизывая его изнутри.

— Охренеть, — шумно выдохнул Пайн спустя какое-то время, отстранившись и ошарашенно глядя Карлу в глаза. — Я и не знал, что ты так умеешь.

— Могу поспорить, что ты ещё многого обо мне не знаешь, — улыбнулся Карл. — Ты, кстати, как, уже лучше?

— Да вообще охуенно. Всё охуенно, и ты охуенный…

— Крис, заткнись. Не обязательно изображать попугая, я в состоянии понять тебя с первого раза.

— Но ты всё равно охуенный. Давай повторим? — Без дополнительных предупреждений Пайн потянулся обратно, как будто одного поцелуя ему было чересчур мало. Положив руки на плечи Карла, он накинулся на него — жадно, порывисто, вовлекая в отчаянное противоборство, явно намереваясь идти до конца.

Карл не сдавался, поддерживая его авантюру: играть так играть. Но когда Крис застонал и начал активно вжиматься в него, скользя ладонями по спине и сдвигая их ниже, Карл отпрянул и приподнял голову:

— Ты сумасшедший.

— Но для тебя ведь это не новость, — сбивчиво отозвался Крис, крепче сжимая его футболку где-то в районе лопаток.

Раскрасневшийся и наполовину раздетый, Крис сейчас выглядел, как герой какого-то фильма: этакий обольститель и похититель девичьих сердец. Вот только Карл не был девушкой, и на него эти чары не действовали. Вернее, не должны были действовать, но он бы соврал, сказав, что никогда не задумывался о перспективе более близких и долговременных отношений с этим отчаянным шутником.

Пайн облизнул припухшие губы и поднялся со стула, вновь сокращая расстояние между собой и Карлом.

— Если ты всё ещё хочешь пить…

— Не хочу, — Крис помотал головой и потёрся о бедро Урбана. Не нужно было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять: у него стоит. 

— Блядь, Крис, только не говори, что у тебя снесло крышу от поцелуев.

— Не скажу. — Пайн забрался ладонями под футболку и, слегка надавив, провёл ими по пояснице.

— Тогда что всё это значит? — Карл напрягся, но выдержал пристальный взгляд и остался стоять, давая Крису возможность сказать что-то в своё оправдание.

— А почему это должно что-то значить? Я, в конце концов, не святой. И не железный. А ты… умеешь действовать на людей определённым образом.

— Вау. Да ты просто мастер комплиментов, — саркастично заметил Карл.

— Это не комплимент, — Крис немного смутился, но уже в следующую секунду вернул себе прежнюю лёгкость. — Нет, ну а что тут такого? Ты же сам знаешь, с этой работой никакой личной жизни. А мы с тобой… ну, друзья?

— И поэтому ты предлагаешь по-дружески…

— Чёрт возьми, да! Ты всё правильно понял.

— Нет.

— Но почему? — Крис неожиданно убрал руки и отступил, глядя на Карла со смесью досады и удивления.

— Можешь считать, что у меня традиционные взгляды.

— Но нам ведь не обязательно трахаться. Так, подрочить друг другу, это же не считается.

— Вот именно: не считается, — резко ответил Карл. — Для тебя это пустяки, верно? Один раз — это так, херня, через два дня ты сядешь в самолёт, улетишь и поминай как звали.

— Эй, эй, — Крис замахал руками, — я могу никуда не лететь, у меня ещё десять дней отпуска. Я и не думал, что для тебя это важно.

— Ага. Думать полезно, знаешь ли.

— Ну, извини. Я считал, что я тебе нравлюсь, и мы друзья, и мы можем помочь друг другу слегка сбросить напряжение…

— Значит, ты просчитался, — рассерженно бросил Карл. — И позволь рассказать тебе, в чём, — он шагнул к Пайну и выдохнул ему в лицо: — Я не тот, кто соглашается на один раз.

— Два? Четыре? Ни одного? — растерянно уточнил Крис.

— Иди нахер. — Карл нервно потёр лицо. — Уверен, ты без проблем найдёшь ту или того, кому будет достаточно одного раза.

— Так, значит, тебе недостаточно? Ну, и кто из нас сумасшедший? — Крис вдруг расслабленно рассмеялся.

— Ты это о чём?

— О тебе. Ты ломаешься не из-за того, что не хочешь, наоборот. Что, боишься, я променяю тебя на кого-то другого?

— Да пошёл ты.

— Но моё предложение всё ещё в силе. И, если ты хочешь знать, я не против чего-то большего, просто ты никогда не проявлял интерес, и я думал, что ты вряд ли захочешь… ну, зайти дальше.

— Ты придурок. 

— Эй, не мог же я подойти и сказать что-то вроде "давай будем вместе". Чёрт, да ты бы послал меня сразу.

— Уверен? То есть "давай подрочим друг другу" — это нормально, а "давай будем вместе" — это "о нет, Карл, я не могу"?

— То есть так просто, да? Тогда давай будем вместе? — уверенно произнёс Крис.

Карл посмотрел на него с недоверием.

— Я серьёзно. Руку и сердце не обещаю, но мы могли бы попробовать.

— И как ты это себе представляешь?

— Да хотя бы вот так, — Крис стремительно бросился к Карлу, обхватил его плечи и начал неторопливо и вдумчиво целовать.

— Ты не шутишь, — проговорил Карл, осторожно устраивая ладони на спине Криса, когда тот отодвинулся, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха в лёгкие.

— Конечно же, нет, — шепнул Крис и провёл кончиком языка вдоль шеи, оставляя неровный и влажный след. — Надеюсь, ты больше не сердишься.

Карл закатил глаза. Даже если бы он хотел, долго злиться на Криса не получалось, и тот прекрасно об этом знал.

— Не сержусь.

— Значит, я могу, — Крис высвободился из объятий и сполз вниз, — сделать так, — он подхватил пальцами пояс джинсов и начал медленно расстёгивать пуговицу.

— Дай мне хотя бы присесть, — Карл пододвинул стул, и как раз вовремя: Крис уже вовсю возился с молнией. — Вот, так лучше.

— Ага. — Пайн разобрался с застежкой и, пристроившись между ног Карла, высвободил его член из белья.

— Будь с ним поласковей, — попросил Карл.

Крис усмехнулся:

— Не бойся, не откушу. — Он обхватил член рукой и подвигал из стороны в сторону, глядя, как тот постепенно обретает твёрдость. — Я ведь не первый, да?

— Крис, заткнись.

Карлу сейчас было не до разговоров. Он наблюдал за размеренными движениями пальцев, сжимающихся вокруг ствола, чувствовал, как осторожно Крис обводит головку, словно действительно опасаясь причинить боль.

— Как ты любишь?

— Серьёзно? — Карл вздохнул. — Ты хочешь поговорить? Просто делай, что начал.

— Что ж, ты сам попросил.

Происходящее здесь и сейчас было явно не тем, к чему Карл готовился, предлагая Крису выбраться на пикник. Он рассчитывал на беззаботную встречу двух старых друзей, и такой поворот совершенно точно не значился в его планах. Но теперь жалеть было поздно, да по сути и не о чем. Оставалось только смотреть, ощущать и наслаждаться.

Крис немного ускорился и заметно усилил хватку. Его пальцы двигались резко, с широким размахом; на губах блуждала улыбка, но взгляд был серьёзным, словно он обдумывал что-то, и Карлу казалось, что вот-вот, сейчас он услышит от Криса что-нибудь абсолютно безумное, но тот молчал.

Карл расслабился, позволив себе получать удовольствие, ведь действительно, что тут такого, обычная дрочка. И обычный, знакомый Крис, с неземными глазами и умелыми пальцами, стоящий перед ним на коленях, наклоняющийся ближе и ближе и берущий в рот…

— Что ты?.. Блядь.

Ощущение влажных губ на горячем члене было чем-то сродни сбивающей с ног волне: ты не ждёшь подвоха, но вот тебя тянет в море и уносит течением на самое дно. Как же, блядь, хорошо.

Крис сосал увлечённо и слишком уверенно, принимая член почти целиком и с каждым разом насаживаясь сильней. Его плотно сжатые губы ритмично скользили от основания до головки и обратно, а пальцы крепко сжимали колени Карла, фиксируя его на одном месте.

Карл запрокинул голову и постарался сосредоточиться на чём угодно кроме того, что проделывал Крис. Но даже мысли о чём-нибудь мрачном не помогали переключиться. Он был предательски близок к финалу, и Крис, наверняка почувствовав это, выпустил член изо рта, подскочил и одним быстрым движением приспустил джинсы.

— Я не дам тебе сделать это без меня, — сбивчиво пробормотал он и, достав собственный член, стал дрочить себе, не отрывая взгляда от Карла, другой рукой продолжая ласкать его. 

Карл охотно накрыл пальцы Криса своими, подхватив заданный ритм, и спустя полминуты, когда сдерживаться было уже невозможно, застонал и достиг долгожданной разрядки. Крис ещё пару раз резко двинул рукой и кончил следом за ним, почти одновременно, а потом обессиленно опустился на землю и заливисто рассмеялся.

— Так и знал, что тебе понравится.

— У меня не было шансов.

— Устоять перед моим обаянием? — Крис явно был горд собой. — Что-то я проголодался, — он так неожиданно сменил тему, что Карл поначалу решил, что ему послышалось.

— Как ты можешь сейчас говорить о еде?

— Ну, мы же за этим сюда приехали, — подмигнул Крис, поднимаясь на ноги. — Напомни, где у тебя салфетки.

— А мыло не хочешь? — весело уточнил Карл, понемногу приходя в нормальное состояние.

— Тогда уж заодно и верёвку, — хохотнул Крис.

— Посмотри в бардачке, — предложил Карл, — если хочешь. Но у меня есть идея получше. — Он встал со стула и начал снимать с себя джинсы, бельё, а затем и футболку, теперь безвозвратно испачканную спермой.

— Что ты задумал? — с подозрением покосился на него Крис.

— Увидишь.

Карл разбежался и нагишом сиганул прямо в воду, даром что рядом не было знака "купаться запрещено".

— Как водичка? — прищурился Крис.

— Охуенно, — выдохнул Карл, отплёвываясь и фырча. Он точно знал, что здесь не водилось хищников, которые были бы рады отведать живого мясца на обед. — Присоединишься?

Крис немного помедлил, но жаркое южное солнце, уже хорошо подпалившее его плечи и спину, почти не оставляло выбора. 

— Чёрт с тобой, — Крис выпутался из одежды и, махнув рукой, поспешил к воде. — Если меня сожрёт какая-нибудь пиранья, виноват в этом будешь ты.

— Пф-ф, пиранья, бери больше: акула!

— Издеваешься?

— Просто шучу. — Карл расслабленно улыбнулся и отправился в мини-заплыв.

После пары кругов он опять очутился около Криса и осторожно притёрся к нему со спины.

— Провоцируешь? — спросил Пайн, подставляя шею, и будто бы в подтверждение получил поцелуй чуть повыше лопатки. 

— От провокатора слышу, — за первым поцелуем последовал второй, третий, четвёртый.

— Если бы знал, что ты становишься таким добрым после минета, отсосал бы тебе раньше.

— Хочешь сказать, что обычно я злой?

— Хочу сказать, что твой член у моей задницы, и если ты это не прекратишь, то я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Звучит как обещание.

— Я серьёзно! — Крис покачнул бёдрами и чуть подался назад.

— Кажется, кто-то был голоден, — напомнил Карл, выпуская его из объятий.

— Точно! — Пайн почти хлопнул себя по лбу и торопливо поплыл к берегу. — Только не говори, что придётся готовить, — добавил он, вылезая на сушу.

Карл усмехнулся:

— Конечно, придётся. В этой вселенной пока нет репликаторов.

— Как же так? Неужели я обречён на голодную смерть, — притворно запричитал Крис.

— Не драматизируй. Посмотри, может, там завалялось немного вредной еды.

— М-м-м, вредная еда… Звучит обнадёживающе. Погоди, там — это в твоей бездонной тачке?

— Ну а где же ещё?

— Не-е-ет, я больше туда не полезу, — отмахнулся Крис, направляясь к машине.

— Какая очаровательная логика! — Карл закатил глаза.

— Ты ничего не напутал? Очаровательная логика — это не по твоей части.

— Как бы не так. А если серьёзно, в машине должны быть чипсы. И несколько упаковок колбасок. Притащишь сюда — я их пожарю.

Карл давно выбрался на берег, немного обсох, натянул джинсы и теперь возился с мангалом, ожидая, пока Крис раздобудет еду. Эта миссия представлялась Карлу не слишком сложной, но Пайн всё равно надолго застрял возле машины.

— Ты там скоро? — поинтересовался Карл, когда угли были готовы.

Крис ответил что-то невнятное, но через минуту уже шёл к мангалу, неся в руках кучу коробок и всевозможных пакетов.

— Твои колбаски лежали на самом дне, — возмущённо заметил Крис, сгружая добытое к ногам Карла.

— Вообще-то они не мои, а наши.

— Ага, и вот это — наше? — Крис потряс в воздухе разноцветной майкой, в которую при всём желании не смог бы уместиться он сам, не говоря уж о Карле.

— Понятия не имею, как она там оказалась, — Карл беззаботно пожал плечами и занялся распаковкой колбасок.

— А может быть, я чего-нибудь о тебе не знаю?

— Например?

Крис выжидающе поиграл бровями, даже не думая отвечать.

Карл вздохнул и по привычке решил отшутиться:

— Да, я маньяк-извращенец, который крадёт детей, а потом ест их по ночам. Доволен?

— Надеюсь, тебе после этого хорошо спится.

Крис выглядел невероятно серьёзно, как будто впрямь поверил в эту дурацкую шутку. Или наоборот: не поверил и придумал себе невесть что.

Поэтому Карл решил над ним сжалиться и сказать всё начистоту.

— Это подарок, понятно?

— Подарок? И всё? — с сомнением пробормотал Крис.

— Брось, как будто тебе никогда не дарили подарки. Или ты в таких случаях говоришь "пошли нахер, это не мой стиль"?

Успокоенный этим ответом, Крис уселся на стул и принялся наблюдать, как Карл орудует у "плиты", светя своим обнажённым торсом, как наклоняется, ворошит угли… Крис облизнулся от предвкушения.

— Ты так и будешь пялиться на мой зад? — усмехнулся Карл, поворачиваясь вполоборота. — Найди себе какое-нибудь занятие. Вон, например, помидоры порежь, — предложил он.

— Что? Помидоры?

— И огурцы.

— Конечно, сейчас порежу. — Крис поднялся, вооружился ножом и доской. Аппетит разыгрался так, что он не удержался и в процессе нарезки отправил пару кусочков в рот. 

На мангале колбаски уже покрылись румяной корочкой, и долгожданый обед был почти готов.

Карл принёс из машины ещё две бутылки пива, заодно откуда-то выкопав второй раскладной стул.

— Наконец-то, — воскликнул Крис, когда Карл разложил еду по тарелкам, — у меня уже живот от голода сводит. 

— Ешь давай, голодающий. — Карл вручил ему тарелку с двойной порцией и сам принялся за еду. 

Когда каждый расправился со своей порцией, на лице Пайна возникло странное нечитаемое выражение.

— О чём задумался? — полюбопытствовал Карл.

— О тебе, — Крис отрешённо разглядывал горизонт, но казалось, он был готов к такому вопросу.

— Обо мне? — переспросил Карл.

— Тебя это удивляет?

Карл лениво пожал плечами. 

— Ты был женат.

— Ну и что?

— У тебя был кто-то после? После жены, я имею в виду.

— Крис…

— Да... чёрт, я знаю, что это не моё дело, это личное, ты можешь не отвечать…

— Я встречался кое с кем между съёмками, но у нас ничего не вышло. Сам знаешь, с актёрской профессией…

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя, — скороговоркой выпалил Крис, не давая Карлу договорить.

— Повтори, — Карл окинул его таким сложным взглядом, словно тот сморозил какую-то глупость и вот-вот заберёт свои слова назад.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты… ну, был снизу, когда мы… — Крис стремительно раскраснелся и вдруг замолчал, вновь уставившись на горизонт и боясь посмотреть Карлу в глаза.

Разговор принял неожиданный поворот, и Карл знал, что должен хоть что-то ответить, но мысли утратили свою чёткость, а затянувшееся молчание становилось всё более напряжённым.

— Крис, я действительно удивлён такому внезапному предложению. Ты правда хочешь…

— Пиздец как хочу, — Крис соскользнул со стула, обошёл Карла и, задержав руки на его плечах, добавил: — Я пойму, если ты скажешь нет. Пойму, даже если всё будет как раньше.

— А как же "давай встречаться"? Как раньше уже не будет, ты ведь понимаешь, да? — Карл запрокинул голову, внимательно глядя на Криса.

— Мы можем сделать вид, что этого разговора не было, остановиться.

— На одном разе, как ты и хотел?

— Нет! Боже, я… я не знаю, что я несу. Просто ты… я не могу мыслить здраво. Я хочу тебя, это…

— Ты думаешь, это проблема.

— Я уже не знаю, что думать. Когда ты согласился попробовать, ну, быть вместе…

— Я не отказываюсь от своих слов. — Карл резко встал, скинув с плеч руки Криса, развернулся, вцепился в него. — У меня нет предрассудков, но придётся тебе постараться убедить меня.

— Это значит "да"?

— Это значит, что мы всё ещё можем попробовать. 

Карл заметил, как Крис ощутимо расслабился, в его взгляде мелькнула улыбка, он кратко кивнул.

— Ты не пожалеешь, что связался со мной.

— Да уж надеюсь.

— Карл? Поехали отсюда, а? Куда-нибудь, где мы сможем продолжить…

— А ты не откладываешь дела в долгий ящик, — легко усмехнулся Карл.

— Просто не хочу терять ни минуты.

— Иди, собирайся. И помоги затащить всё это барахло в машину.

Крис радостно просиял.

— Что угодно, только давай поскорее. 

***

— Эти подушки слишком жёсткие.

— Эй! Как ты можешь сейчас говорить о подушках? — перекатившись на спину, завозмущался Крис.

— А о чём я должен говорить? Петь дифирамбы твоему члену?

— Можно и так. Или продолжим наш марафон.

— Ну уж нет, — Карл поудобней устроился на кровати и слегка ткнул Криса в бок. — Я и так нормально сидеть не смогу ещё неделю, не меньше.

— Но тебе же понравилось, — Крис утянул его в поцелуй, — когда я был в тебе.

— Ты улетаешь через два дня, это всё…

— ...несерьёзно?

— Не так уж просто.

— Мой член будет скучать. И я тоже, — помедлив, добавил Крис.

— Как и я. — Карл прижался поближе, взъерошив его шевелюру.

— Жаль, что ещё не изобрели транспортеры.

— Так точно, мой капитан.

— О, ролевые игры?

— Я говорил тебе, что ты невыносим?

— Не уверен.

— Что ж, тогда говорю. — Карл заразительно рассмеялся. По-видимому, они оба знали, чем займутся в оставшиеся два дня.


End file.
